Griffin
"Oh my heavens! You are using improper language!" —'Griffin', "A Griff and a Puff!" Griffin is Puffy's grandfather, more specifically on his mom's side. As an 80-year-old senior, he speaks a more sophisticated English than other characters, and since he came to Ethanville he has started teaching at his own school. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show! Griffin lost Puffy in a very scary event, and ever since then Griffin had been searching for Puffy. While Puffy ended up at an adoption centre and was adopted safe and sound by Mickey Mouse, Griffin caught no wind of it and was left to continue a futile search. One day, Griffin was watching TV when he saw Puffy on ''The Mickey and Mickay Show! Seeing Puffy for the first time, he quickly headed to Ethanville to go find him. Griffin's debut appearance is in "A Griff and a Puff!" He has finally found Puffy, and once he tracks him down the two embrace for a longtime withheld reunion. Griffin then proceeds to tell the other characters about his long search for Puffy. From then on, Griffin decides to settle in Ethanville with Puffy. Living in Ethanville, Griffin decides to start his own school. He runs it the "old-fashioned" way, without technology, since he believes that the new technology is "modern junk". He also has one classroom for all the different-aged kids. He has a semi-feud with Mayor Baron because of their contrasting school boards. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Griffin appears as an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat: United, available upon clearing Arcade mode with 25 characters. ''Friends' Baseball'' Griffin appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of Mickey Mouse's team. ''Friends' Racing'' Griffin is a DLC playable character in Friends' Racing available April 2014. He is a heavyweight and thus drives large karts. He gives a small speed bonus. A DLC kart body that appears is the Vintage Steamboat, which is an old-timey steamboat Griffin has used on various occasions. It has great weight and off-road but low speed and handling. ''Toy Island Golf'' Griffin appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning the Harpie's Selects. His maximum drive is 270 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Griffin is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Technical, having great shot precision and power at the cost of having terrible movement speed. His Special Spike is Technological Hatred, where he pulls out various technological items and throws them at the opponents, before striking the ball. ''Curtis Ball Showdown'' Griffin appears as a default player character in Curtis Ball Showdown, where he is classified as an Intimidate type character. He boasts high Water Speed, Power, Skill, Attack, and Screen but poor Land Speed, Dodge, Jump, Trick, Steal, and Trounce. Notably, he can shatter Mayor Baron's plasma TV screens with a single attack or contact trounce. For his campaign condition, he decides to try Curtis Ball out, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Griffin appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Power type character, and is available in all sports. He has high power and finesse at the cost of lowered spin and speed. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, acting competitively and aggressively. He can be seen spectating on Ethanville Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Griffin is extremely protective and caring of Puffy. He was Puffy's guardian the day Puffy became lost, and he was searching for him since. Griffin is known to be a very proper gentleman, and he uses more sophisticated English in his everyday speech. He is also shown to get angry when it comes to the modern day, as seen when he dislikes Mayor Baron bringing new technology into his classroom or when someone uses improper English, mostly due to today's slangs. Appearance Griffin is mostly a gray dog. However, his feet and eyebrows have white fur. He has lots of fur on his moustache, which is mostly gray but is brown at the ends. When it gets messy, he tends to do some "facial grooming". His nose can be seen below his moustache. His tail is small and gray. Language Griffin speaks with a British accent and he uses a more sophisticated English from the olden days that is not common to hear today. For example, instead of a casual "hi" he uses a more formal "hello", and instead of "bye" he uses "ta-ta". Of course, he uses all sorts of classy words such as "flabbergasted", "quite", "forsooth", and "jolly". He also uses British slangs and phrases such as "diddy", "by golly", "old bean", and "sound". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 6 Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters